Sisters and Cake REWRITE
by DellaNee-Chan
Summary: So, I was not satisfied with the original version! This is the preferred version! What? Honey has a sister who belongs to a secret ninja clan? And she's only his half sister? Why didn't we know this? KyoXO.C. HikaXO.C. KaoXO.C. DellaNee-Chan 3
1. Welcome NeeChan?

**Me:... (Ducks from incoming bullet shot by reader) I KNOW I KNOW! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!**

**Kyoya: Sadly enough, she speaks the truth... Sorta.**

**Me: Well, I use my free time to watch Let's Plays... But, hey, I'm a gamer! Not just a damn writer! So, my moe meter broke today. So that means I'll be more succumb to emotions and be really rand- COOKIE OMNOMNOMNOM!-om.**

**Hosts: -_- **

**Me: I told you! Broken meter equals psycho-ness. Anyhoodles, this would be the first chapter of my re-write for Sisters and Cake! Sorry it took so long...**

**Haruhi: But I don- (Gun point) Della owns nothing! **

.oOo. Chapter One: Welcome... Sis? .oOo.

_ Click, click, click. _

The sound of high heels hitting the floors of the oh-so-pink and elegant halls of Ouran Academy, school for the rich and mafia spawn, clacked with a loud echo. The sound going unheard to the footsteps destination.

Music Room Three. The (a_lmost_) abandoned music room.

The chatter of the few boys and many fangirls spilled through the cracks in the door. The table closest to the door being most audible. The owner of the loud heels peeked in through the crack, a suggestible smirk planting her rosy lips.

Meanwhile, the two hosts and their clientele were none the wiser of the spy, just chattering along.

"Mmm, Takashi! This cake is amazing~, Nee?"

"Hai." Takashi Morinozuka (Widely known as Mori), the strong and silent type, picked up his tiny dessert fork and cut into the moist piece of chocolate cake and was about to bring it up to his lips, when it suddenly disappeared.

"Yum! This _is _great! But it's no where near as great as mine! You should try it, Mabui-Chan!" The red-headed mystery girl giggled as she held the elegant plate that was once in Mori's possession.

"Who's that?"

"Where did she come from? I don't remember hearing the door open..."

"Did she just steal Mori's cake?"

Mori looked at the cake thief long and hard while she happily nomnomed on the piece of chocolate heaven. _She called Mitsukuni Mabui-Chan... Could she be...? _

"Who are you?" Honey questioned the girl in his way-too-high-pitched-for-an-eighteen-year-old-boy voice, making the perpetrator get all teary eyed.

"You dun remember me, do you!" She started to weep, the plate being thrown across the room, smashing into a million pieces when it hit the wall and scattering across the area.

"And why did you call me Mabui-Chan? Only my older sister calls me that! And she lives in a secret ninja village and I probably will never see her again..." Mori face palmed as the girl smiled, all tears disappearing.

"Bingo! Took you long enough!" The red-head then posed as if about to battle. "And thus, a duel I proclaim!"

"Re-Really? Della?"

"Yupperoni! Now, let's fight!"

Honey stood up and readied himself. They had a stare off, daring the other person to make the first move. Della smirked and disappeared. Every onlooker, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya, started to look around them.

"What just happened?"

"Did she just disappear!"

"I think I've gone insane!"

"I'm dreaming! I know I am!"

Honey kept alert, closing his eye's and trying to focus on listening. Della suddenly popped up behind him and swiftly threw a punch aimed for his back! But he dodged the fist and grabbed onto her leg, attempting to flip her over but just as he was about to-

"Big mistake." She pointed out darkly as she thrust up her leg, tossing him high into the air! She darted up with him to the ceiling, him flailing while she was swift. Grabbing onto his collar, she pushed down towards the ground! Honey kicked and punched in attempt to flip them so that she was the one to hit the ground, but to no avail.

WHAM!

The loli-shota type hit a conveniently placed mattress.

"Winner, Della Haninozuka" Mori announced.

"Wh-Where did this come from!" The red-head stuttered as she sat on her brother's back.

"We can't have any of our hosts injured now, can we? There's no profit to gain from an absent Honey. And if Honey isn't here, Mori isn't. We can't have that now, can we?" Kyoya remarked.

"True..."

.oOo. Later On .oOo. \

"So, since your eighteen and learned all you could in ninja school, you transferred to Ouran and you're renting a commoners apartment?" Haruhi generalized , attempting to make sense of the situation at hand. It was after club hours, the hosts were sitting together, questioning the newcomer.

"Yup!"

"Why did you leave in the first place?" The brown eyed 'girl' questioned.

"That's classified."

"Okay, then why not just move back into the main house?" Haruhi asked.

"That's classified."

"Hey! You said you moved into commoner apartments right?" Kaoru started.

"That's cla- Oh, wait. Ya, I did." Della gave a curious look at the twin.

"Maybe you live in the same complex as Haruhi!" Hikaru concluded.

"Do you?" Tamaki lilted, an excited look gracing his princely facial features.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "You know, my apartment complex isn't the only one in Japan."

Della was about to say where the complex was, when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned her head, only to see a average-heighted girl with straight black hair and glowing browm eye's. "Haley! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the village?"

"Nah, it was pretty boring once you left. Plus, your mom shoved me and Lizzie onto the private jet to come and keep you company since there wasn't really anyone around here you knew."

"Lizzie too!" Della looked around. "Where is she?" Suddenly, there was a loud crash from above and the sound of a girl screaming.

THUD! A girl with maroon-colored hair with black tips came crashing down from above, creating a huge hole in the ceiling. She quickly stood up and started to punch the one called Haley.

"You...! Why didn't you wake me up!" The black eyed girl screamed.

"Lizzie!" Della glomped the one now known as Lizzie, which consequently created a domino effect and made her topple onto the dark haird girl being attacked.

"Wait a minute... I'm lost." Haruhi sweat dropped.

**Me: And that's my three pages of story limit! I find it a fitting place to end chapter one! Now, I'm going to gawk at my Google Chrome theme. **

**Haley: You're welcome. To fill you readers in, I told her there was and OHSHC theme, and she automatically looked it up.**

**Me: It's so awesome!**

**Hikaru: Creeper.**

**Me: Sssssssssssss BOOM! (Lols If you get this reference, you get an ultra super OMNOMNOMNOM cookie!) **

**Honey: Review please! If you do, you get a voodoo cookie!**


	2. Exposition, Exposition, get it out asap!

**Me: Well, I finally got around to writing chapter two~!**

**Hikaru: (Sarcastically) Woooo.**

**Me: -_- SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Well, a lot of this chapter may seem like exposition, don't worry, I hate it too. But, it must be done. FYI To my most faithful readers, KYOYA WILL COME TO NO HARM OR PAIN IN THIS STORY. I'm not going to do the whole abuse thing because it was WAY too off my topic. And sorry it's been so long. I just have had such a writers block for this story.**

**Lizzie: Excuses, Excuses.**

**Me: I know... I don't own OHSHC, but I do own a cookie! And also, this chapter is dedicated to the person whose review on the original made me want to write this today, you know who you are ;)**

"So, now your two friends, Haley and Lizzie, are here because your mother didn't want you to feel lonely?" Kaoru said in perfect unison with Hikaru.

"Seems that way! Glad she did!" After the huge hug, the trio of ninja's had been asked a mountain of questions. So they opted to head down to Della's new apartment and answer everyone's questions over some tea and cake.

They were all in one limousine, heading towards the commoner complex. As big as the stretched limo was, it seemed rather cramped with six boys, three girls, and one cross dresser.

"Ugh, move over, Della!" Lizzie grunted as she shoved the girl into Haley.

"Hey!" Initiate the push wars! Poor, innocent bystander Della is being pushed on both sides! What will happen next?

"Eeeh! No! Stop it!" She started to squirm in the clutches of the two ninja's when she finally popped out of the middle of them, being sprung forward onto the lap of a very unhappy looking host.

"Ahh! Elbow room!" Haley happily sighed as she stretched her arms a bit.

"Would you care to remove yourself from my lap?" The shadow king glared icily at the auburn headed girl sitting on him.

"Aw! But your lap is so much more comfortable then between those two meanie heads!" The twins started to snicker as they grasped the ninja by her waist and brought her over to sit on one of them, Della guessed was Kaoru.

"But his lap can be no where near as comfortable as my lap." The red head cooed into her ear.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop molesting Della-Hime~!" Tamaki screeched as he tried to pull the struggling girl from the twins hold.

Suddenly, Della was yanked from the three boys and pulled right out of the limo. "We're here." Was Mori's simple statement as he had his cousin slung over his shoulder.

"Me too, Takashi! Me too!" Honey lilted, jumping up and down with his hands held high. Mori grunted and swiftly lifted Honey to join the rather happy short ninja on the other shoulder.

"Weeeee! To my apartment!" Della giggled pointing towards the door directly above the staircase leading to the upper level apartments.

"Oh no..." Haruhi grumbled as she saw exactly where they were.

"We knew it!" The two devils said in their perfect unison. There the host club stood, right in front of not only the ninja's apartment complex, but Haruhi's as well.

"Number seven, Takashi!" Della directed as she pulled her key out of her pocket.

.oOo. Dododododododo! .oOo.

"So, Della and Honey-Senpai aren't twins, but only half siblings?" The twins quizzed.

"Well, ya." Della answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, why aren't you living in the main house?" Tamaki asked a twinge of sympathy barely noticeable in his voice.

"That's becau—" Lizzie began but Della swiftly covered her mouth.

"Because I couldn't have Lizzie and Haley living with me there of course!" She nervously laughed. "So, Takashi, how's Satoshi been?" (*****1)

"Fine." Mori replied.

"And Haku-Chan?" (*****2)

"He's well."

"I should visit your house sometime! It'll be great to see them again!"

"You should."

"Gees Takashi, you've become a man of very few words! I remember times where we couldn't get you to stop!"

"Wait, Mori used to be a motor mouth?" Kaoru and Hikaru gasped.

"Yup. Talked a mile a minute!" Della smiled; glad that her topic change was successful.

"I've only ever heard him do that when we woke him up too early in the morning because Tamaki wanted to have another 'family' get together." Haruhi said.

"Family get together?" Haley looked at the brown eyed girl and stared at her with confusion.

She pointed to the blonde "king" and explained what she understood of the ordeals pertaining to the "family gatherings".

"And occasionally they follow me on my summer vacation, thinking I died or whatever…"

Lizzie looked at the brunette with sympathy. "How did you get yourself mixed up in this mayhem?"

Kyoya then looked over, the light reflecting off his glasses lens. "A simple debt of 8,000,000 yen."

"What? But that's so easy to pay off…" Della inquired, Haley and Lizzie nodding slightly.

"Maybe not for you, rich bastards." Haruhi mumbled.

I

**Me: It feels good to write this again! I really missed this story…**

**Lizzie: Does that mean you're not going to slack off anymore and write?**

**Me: … When I find the time.**

**Haley: Be ready for the next chapter; just wait another five months or so!**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! I never said I was going to slack off _that_ much! **

**Lizzie: Sure… Review for a host cookie!**

**Nekozawa: With special vooooo-dooo poooowers!**

*******1 I'm going to make this re-write having more aspects from the manga, like some characters or some events. Satoshi being Mori's younger brother. **

*******2 Haku means uncle… And also adding Hime means princess. Learning more and more Japanese everyday… I love it!**


	3. More Exposition :D

**Me: *Sigh* Life is tough…**

**Haruhi: You're telling me…**

**Me: So sorry guys! Some things have happened and I've been feeling….. unlike Della. More like her slightly depressed alter ego… But I think I've picked myself back up a bit and I feel like writing… So here's chapter three…**

**Haruhi: Della owns nothing but her laptop.**

After the hosts left, the ninja trio stayed put and started a new conversation.

"Do me a favor guys! We keep my past a secret, okay?" She said with a serious stare.

They looked confused but nodded their heads. "Why? It's not that big of a deal..." Lizzie shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Della glared at the ninja. "It's a huge deal. If it weren't, I wouldn't have moved to the village."

"True that…"

.oOo. .oOo.

The next week went by without much going on. The girls went to the host club after school everyday, mostly because Della wanted to spend time with Honey and Mori and the other two ninja's had nothing better to do.

That Friday, the three were exceptionally bored. Della had begun to conjure up some nicknames for the hosts in her mind, Haley was sipping a glass of milk and reading a book, and Lizzie was trying to converse with Mori.

"Hey! Shujoteki-San! I have a wonderful idea!" Della exclaimed, hopping over the ornate couch Tamaki was seated at hosting some random fangirl.

"A-Are you talking to me?" He questioned the ninja, placing his right index finger on his chest.

"Of course, Shujoteki-San! That _is_ your name," The red head shrugged.

"Shu-Shujoteki!" The blonde was hurtled into a black hole, spinning deeper and deeper as his tears multiplied!

Two red heads laughed manically in the background, saying, "Good one, Della-Senpai!" "Look at him!" whenever they took a breather.

"Pull yourself together, Shujoteki-San! We have a proposition to make here!" Della barked as she slapped the blonde across his face time after time in an attempt to bring him back to earth.

"Okay, okay I'm back!" He screeched, pushing the girl away from him. "What is it?"

"Well, it's too boring in here! I'm sick of getting yelled at for trying to make conversation and—"

"Della-Senpai, with all do respect, nicknaming a client Aburakkoi (Fatty) and making her run off crying isn't exactly making conversation." Haruhi inquired, giving the girl a blank stare.

"Hey, I call them as I see them. Anyhoodles, let me get to my point… Where was I again?"

"The part about girl hosts," Lizzie inquired, sitting next to Della.

"Right, right! So we want to be girl hosts. You know, more customers, more time I get to spend with Mabui-Chan, and less boredomness! What do you think?" Tamaki, now fully back to earth, leaned back into his chair. A serious look adorned his face.

"Mother, what do you think?" He asked the shadow king, who was waving off the last client.

"Girl hosts could benefit the club, both profit and image wise," Kyoya stated.

"Very well then… But on one condition! Haruhi becomes a girl host!"

The twins eyes lit up, probably conjuring up new costume designs for the poor girl already. Haruhi caught a glimpse of the fire in their amber orbs and shivered.

"No way, Senpai. I'd rather stay a guy. My clients would be heartbroken."

"And heartbroken clients are clients that don't return," Haley shouted over to the group from where she was seated, reading what looked like a Sarah Dessen book. (It wouldn't be a chapter by Della without a mention of something I love xD )

That creepy light-reflecting-off-of-glasses thing the Shadow King does made an appearance. "It would be troublesome if Haruhi were to let her secret out, Tamaki."

"But Mommmmmmma! Daddy wants to see his daughter be a girrrrl!" The dope exclaimed, clapping his hands together and kneeling at Kyoya's feet.

"No." Was his steely reply.

"Wait~!" The blonde begged, chasing the vice-president as he walked off.

"So… Is that a yes?" Della emitted, wondering what just happened.

"Yes." Mori nodded.

**Me: So that's what I have for you. It's been a while since I sat and wrote like I used to. I haven't really been _Della_ lately so writing like this just makes me feel better… I should start writing more again.**

**Haley: Yes, Daniella. Stop being a neglectful writer!**

**Me: Like you should be talking. .**

**Haley …**

**Me: Anyway, I'll try and update later or tomorrow… I don't know which story but one of them will be updated (Hopefully)… Review please! I love getting feedback from you guys, it inspires me more. So please leave me a review and I'll see y'all (Oh I hate that word) later!**


	4. A very warm welcome Well, sorta

**Me: Yeah so it's been a while xD Us I've been busy, you know school, friends, minecraft, the works. Just life really has obstructed my writing time. It really stinks, but I'm updating now, and I guess that's what matters! I guess sitting by the beach and looking at the stars with no internet access but my laptop has inspired me!**

**Kyoya: You're bored, aren't you?**

**Me: No… Haley told me to stop procrastinating!**

**Haley: Yep, totally not sitting next to Della at the moment.**

**Honey: Nee-Chan owns nothing! Enjoy!**

"Oh, Oni-Chan, I love having tea with you!" Della ogled as she gave her all-too heartwarming bambi eyes. Appealing to these future pedophiles was all too easy for the sister of Honey-Sempai.

"So then, my aunt calls my grandma and says, 'Yeah, I think I'm having a heart attack,'" All her clients started giggling, the natural flow of Lizzie's story seemed to appeal to the more introverted boys.

"Hey, Kyoya, how do I…" Haley was in training for cool type, basically, the shadow king's assistant for the time being.

"Oh, my fair prince, who's gallantly arose on his blazing white steed…" Renge had to be the princess type, because face it, there couldn't have been a better fit. That otaku is pretentious enough to fit Tamaki's type, and that's saying something.

Things were going pretty well for the new four hosts. The clients were pretty respectful and the role playing was a huge hit. They had already earned what they had usually gotten in one day in the first group of clients, which had put our Shadow Lord in a very good mood. He was going around to all the groups taking some notes, leaving Haley to the paper work for only a few moments. (She wasn't enjoying the cool type very much.)

As Kyoya passed Della's table, he noted that one client, Shigeru Hayate, was a little too close for comfort with the red head. She played it off well, placing her giant stuffed lion in between them and asking her "Oni-Chan" to help pour her "friend" some tea. Shigeru had seemed pretty annoyed with the sudden appearance of the stuffy but let it pass.

By the end of club, profits had almost tripled. It was a wonderful day to welcome the new hosts into the club. Well, that warm welcome ended with Della having to stay after in order to finish up some cleaning.

"Ugh! I cannot _believe_ those two! Leaving me here to go home! The rest of the club isn't any better! Granted Mitsukuni and Takashi had some kendo business to attend to; the rest of the hosts totally could've helped!" The girl growled as she grabbed the last of the plates on her designated table.

That's when she had heard the door open and close. The ninja looked up and saw one of her "Oni-Chan's".

"ShigeruNi-Chan, what are you doing here so late?" She was told to always fit her role to clients in and outside of the club, so she did her best to be as cute as possible as she placed the plates down and skipped over to the tall and quite muscular boy.

"Well, I was wondering if you would need a ride home, Della-San," Shigeru offered her; a glint in his eye seemed to ward the girl off just a bit.

"Oh, no need for that! I have a limo waiting to take me home."

"Come on! We could stop somewhere on the way; have some fun with Ni-Chan," He moved closer to her, making her walk back to keep a good space between them.

"No thanks! I'm good; I have to do my homework! Plus, Haley and Lizzie should be home waiting and they'll get suspicious if I'm gone too late," She explained and reached into her secret ninja pocket she hid inside her dress, grasping whatever knife she could get a hold of, just in case.

"Oh, Della, they won't mind a bit. I'll get you home nice and safe." Della had bumped into the wall now, allowing him to close the space between them.

He placed his hands on the wall, locking her in between him. Just as she was about the grab onto her smoke bomb to escape like a true ninja, he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head, the knife in her right hand falling to the floor as he pushed her arms against the wall.

"You could trust your Oni-Chan, Della," He snickered, bringing his lips to her neck. Della was sickened, and by that time was fairly done. She placed her right foot against the wall, ready to push forward and knee him with her left leg. Just as she was about to attack, the back room door opened and closed, Kyoya had been filing some last minute papers.

She threw him a look of distress and confidence, and knowing everything, the shadow king knew exactly what the ninja was about to pull.

"Hayate-San, I respect you aren't fraternizing with a host after hours. There are strict rules in this club, and I don't have tolerance for rule breakers," He pushed up his glasses as he did this, making him even more intimidating as the light reflected off of them.

Shigeru then moved back and let go of her hands. Della quickly picked her knife up and placed it back into her hidden pocket. "I'm going home now," She awkwardly announced, walking over to the abandoned plates and bringing them into the back room. Kyoya opened the door for her and as it closed, she could see the shadow lord approaching the surprise guest.

She hurriedly changed into her casual wear, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"… and know you're no longer welcome in our club," Della heard as she walked back into the main room. The boy nodded his head and gave the ninja a look, not a glare, but almost as if to say "this isn't over". It sent a chill down her spine.

"I'll be off then. Goodbye," He grumbled as he walked out the door. Once he was gone, Kyoya turned towards Della and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"I really hope you weren't planning on harming a client, were you?"

"Self defense, Kouhai."

**Me: Wow, about 1,000 words. I usually stick to around 800… Woah, what a comeback! **

**Haley: Yep, and now you'll promise to update sooner but not update for, like, three months. Have fun waiting guys!**

**Me: Shuddup, I just got over that writers block, kinda… sorta… So just keep your eyes out guys! A review would make me a very happy panda, so review please! PLEASE. **

**Kaoru: Desperate Della is desperate?**

**Me: What? Feedback helps me. Mi gusta reviews. I WANT THEM. DO IT NOW. BYE. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
